PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!
by Mew Cupcake
Summary: Ichigo gets a surprise. Actually two surprises. But no spoilers okay! So I'm thinking about finishing my other stories before I finish this one because this will be a long story! But I'm sorry about it! I will add chapters 6 though! *Discontinued*
1. A surprise

**Guys,the title has nothing to do with the story,I just couldn't think of a title,so sorry guys! Anyways,thanks for the reviews and everything,I need to repost some chapters though,so I'll do that soon too,hope you guys like this one! I think I'm going back to Ichigo not being a cyniclon. A lot,by a lot,I mean a few,of people have said they liked her without being cyniclon and that it's confusing. I understand that too. Anyways,I do not own TMM or MMP,only my characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I was in my room,just laying on my bed,I didn't have much to do anymore... So here's the back story...

FLASHBACK...

One year after the aliens left...

"Ichigo,just because you broke up with Massaya and want to see the aliens to check on them does not mean you get to slack off!" Ryou said angry,I had been slacking off and what he said was all true... "Sorry..." I then went back to work,I knew the others were concerned for me...

After work I went home and ate dinner and ate a bowl of ice cream and then went to bed. My parents were on a trip for 3 months,so I wouldn't see them until then...

The next year...

"Hey guys!" I said happily as I walked into the cafe early as normal now... they looked up from they're group huddle and looked at me,I smiled and so did they.

The next year,when I'm 16...

It was my birthday now,I was so happy,I had forgotten about the aliens all together now,but in the back of my mind,they were still there. So then we had a great time,the cops came over once for a noise complaint,but we turned the music down so they didn't suspect a thing...

END OF FLASHBACK...

Now I was 17,it's been 4 years since the aliens left with the mew aqua... I did like kisshu,but he wasn't here anymore...Then I hear my pendant go off,for some reason... I haven't used it since then... I then answer it "Ryou?" "Yes,get to the cafe now,we have a surprise for you!" Then he hung up,I was shocked,but didn't care. I put on a black tank top with a pink heart and smaller hearts surrounding it,then jean short shorts with a neon pink belt,black knee length socks and pink sneaker boots with black laces that had black skulls on them. Then I put on foundation,light blush,eyeliner,lip gloss,mascara,and black eyeshadow,my hair was to my waist and was my mew colored hair,my eyes were now my mew colored ones. I put on my black studs,then two small black hoops on the top edge of my left ear,then a low hanging pink heart with diamond wings necklace,two big black bangles,and a black headband with a bow on it,and put it in my hair and then I grabbed my skateboard and went to the cafe...

When I got there,the girls were outside,I looked at them in question,but just shrugged it off and said "Okay,so what's the surprise all about?" "Close your eyes and we'll guide you!" Said an excited mint,I just closed my eyes and let her take me wherever. When I opened my eyes,I was in the cafe,but what I saw in front of me shocked me and yet made me so happy...

**Hey guys,so a small chapter,if I get a review on it,I'll write the next chapter,it's actually something you might be expecting or not,but it's not that! R&R!**


	2. Its not what you think it is!

**Hey guys,since I got a review,I'm posting this now! Even though I wrote this before I even got a review... Anyways,the surprise is not what you think it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I was surprised at what it was... It was a black kitten with blue eyes,it looked to be at least a few months old. It was adorable though! I then said "Is it a girl or boy?" "Girl." Said ryou smiling,but I would have never guessed his secret... So the I named her Alice. "So what are you naming her?" Asked mint,I smiled and said "Her name is Alice!" "I like it,she's aloud here at the cafe too,like the cafes pet,but she's yours to keep!" Said lettuce. She was more confident now and she was a bit more mean,but not so much,but she was still nice,and not as clumsy. So I smiled and said "That's all,right?" "Yep!" Said mint,I smiled and said "Thanks,but I have to go home,I have to make sure my homework is done before summer is over,I want to forget about it once I'm done so I can spend the rest of the two months hanging out! See us later guys!" They all smiled and waved to me,I waved back and rode home...

When I got home I placed my kitten on my bed,then I began to work... When in was done with all of my homework,I smiled and saw it was 3 in the morning now,I yawned and went to bed with my kitten...

Hen I woke up the sun was blinding me,but yet again,my kitten was asleep. I got up and checked the time. It was 8 in the morning. I then took a shower and put on a pink tank top with a black skull on it,black jean short shorts with a neon pink belt,then pink knee length socks and black sneaker boots with pink laces. I put on the same make up as yesterday,my hair was also at the middle of my back(I forgot to say that I think...Sorry!). I grabbed my skateboard and was about to leave when I beard a mew. I looked down and saw my kitten,it had bagging eyes and I picked her up and then rode to the cafe...

At the Cafe...

I got there and everyone smiled,I then sat down my kitten on a table and then sat down,everyone was at the same table as me and so was my kitten. "So ichigo,have you thought of the aliens?" "Why do you say that? Its no use since they're not coming back." "Just asking."

* * *

**Hey guys,so yeah,next chapter will be better than this one,and the 4th one will be awesome! R&R! Oh,and thanks kisshuismylife , XoX StArBuRsT XoX ,and Naylieya for reviewing! I actually read a story and then I saw I had a review even though I was supposed to go to sleep by now since its past 12:30,but I had to post it for you guys!**


	3. Mint's hiding something

**Hey guys,next chapter since I got at least 4 reviews! To me,that means a lot! But Naylieya,kisshuismylife,and XoX StArBuRsT XoX,and (guest) Konekokitticat you guys are awesome! AkariLove1 and TigerRates thanks for following the story! Anyways,I do not own TMM or MMP! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I sat opposite from mint,but I was getting suspicious of her. She said she just asked,she never says that... I should investigate investigation this though... So as we talked I noticed she,referring back to mint,had a letter in her pocket... "Mint,what's the letter say?" "What letter!?" She sounded nervous,I frowned and said "The one in your pocket!" "Oh,it's just my paycheck! From a while back!" "Whatever..." I just listened the rest of the time...

After an hour we started work...

After 5 hours we all left,I was suspicious because we always get out later than that... We all went home,but I just shrugged off the fact we got out early. I then went home and fell asleep...

When I woke up my alarm didn't go off so I only had 30 minutes. I quickly put on my black tank top with hearts,black short shorts with a neon green belt,rainbow knee length socks,and pink sneaker boots with black laces. I put on the same make up and jewelry as before and grabbed my skateboard. I was about to leave but my kitten mewed and I picked her up and rode to the cafe...

I got there and just got there a minute before we opened,we all now dressed in our favorite colored tank tops and short shorts and knee length socks and sneaker boots or whatever shoes... I wore a pink tank top with black hearts on it,like my black one. Then pink short shorts with a neon black belt,black knee length socks,and black sneaker boots with pink and black striped laces and pink hearts on the boots. I smiled and ran to meet the others who were just opening up,I made sure to be quick though. Then we started work...

After work which was 3 hours shorter,but I didn't realise this until I put on my other clothes and was down the stairs. I then went to ask why we closed early,but nobody was here... I just went home and went to sleep...

* * *

**Hey guys,so for some reason I accidentally clicked a bottom on the side since I'm on my kindle and I started crying because I had wrote so much and I didn't FREAKING save it and I'm Stoll crying over it! It sounded so good and you guys would have loved it but I didn't save it and I hope I wrote what I wrote earlier! Anyways,sorry about all that,I hope you guys still like this one though,but I hope you guys like the exchangers! R&R!**


	4. The other surprise! :D

**Hey guys,the next chapter,or chapter 4! So yeah,this one will be longer,I swear,so will the next chapter! Hope you guys like it,I do not own TMM or MMP! Only my characters! Anyways,enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I woke up,my alarms went off telling me it was time to get up. I got up,put on a neon pink tank top with a neon green skull on it,black jean short shorts with a neon yellow belt,black knee length socks,and black sneaker boots with pink and blue dots all over them. I put on some make up,the same as everyday,and grabbed my skateboard,my kitten was still over at the cafe already,so I rode to the cafe...

When I got there,mint was outside. So we're the other girls. I looked at them in question then mint said "Read the letter." And handed me a letter,I opened it and it read. 'Dear mews, It's us,your former enemies,kisshu,pai,and taruto. We're coming to Earth in 4 days,hope to see you soon! Oh,and vjvsdjvdjsvxksjxs. See us soon!' Then it cut off,in the scribbles I could see 'Pai loves lettuce!' I smirked,told lettuce,she blushed since she didn't read that part. I then looked at them shocked,then said "Why didn't you guys tell me! It's been 4 days by now!" Then I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist,I was shocked then I said in a blank voice "He's behind me isn't he." "Yeah." Mint giggled after saying,I growled her and and walked away,away from the love and arms... I went inside to see Pai and Taruto talking with the others,they looked up shocked,I just brushed it off and sat down. I was not in any mood to talk now... Now that I knew that the aliens were fine,I didn't want to see them anymore. I just watched as they all stared at me... "What?" I said blankly,then ryou spoke up. "Well,you kept saying you wanted to see kisshu,and now your all like blank..." I actually got a bit mad on the inside from that "I didn't say that,I said I wanted to check and see if the aliens were alright,being 4 years since the battle. That's all." "Whatever,but normally your all happy,what happened?" "HIM...That's what happened." "KISSHU,GET IN HERE!" Pai screamed,I was shocked,but forgot it and kisshu came in. "What?" "What did you do!" "I just hugged her! That's it!" "And to think it was so bad... Ichigo why do you make a big deal out of everything?" "I don't and I wasn't." "You really have changed." "So have you,zombie." I smiled and giggled,he then looked a bit mad,I just giggled more,pudding was laughing to,along with taruto,then pai said "I'll get you three!" Then we ran away,I took the trees with pudding and taruto,I had gotten better at climbing fast. But we got caught and pai took us back,I then gave him a puppy dog look and he gave in. "We're sorry pai we didn't mean it!" I looked like I was about to cry,he gave a sad look and said "It's fine,just don't say that again." I smirked and said "I need to do that more often." "I think we should have fried kitty tonight." "What?!" I ran for it and made it to the spot where kisshu first kissed me... I was shocked at where I was but got over it and nearly started crying... No,I would not cry. I haven't cried since the battle. So I can't cry now...

I turned around,I knew kisshu was there,I then sat down and curled myself up,I started crying remembering that day... I liked kisshu,even loved him,but in the note,I saw that it read at the bottom 'By the way,sorry Ichigo,but I love mint,not you...' Kisshu Sat next to me and touched my arm,I flinched and said "Go away." But he stayed and said "Ichigo,I'm sorry about that... I was just messing around..." "Your just saying that." "No I'm not. Ichigo,I love you,I would give up my life again for you." "Just,leave me alone for a while,I need to be alone..." before I knew it,kisshu had teleported us to the cafe,I still was curled up,but I heard kisshu say to ryou "I found her near the park." I could tell he hated me now,just like everyone else... everyone hated me... everyone... I got away from him and went to the corner and continued crying. I hated him for bringing me here but I loved him too... KISSHU came over to me again and I flinched and he touched my arm again,then I said "Get pai in here and the rest of you leave." He left,got pai,and left left I then looked up rubbing my eyes and then he said "So why did you want me Ichigo?" "I have a question. Does kisshu love me or mint?" "You of course,he never stopped loving you once. Why?" "Well,I love him too,but in the letter he wrote that he loved mint. I didn't know though,but can I personally beat him up now?" "Yes,for what he did to you,definitely." I cracked my knuckles and pai got the others in here,but me and kisshu and I were outside. I smirked and said "Kisshu,why did you lie to me?" "Ichigo,I didn't mean it,I'm sorry." I then got on top of him and slapped him and punched him. By the end,he was bleeding,had a black eye,and a sprang ankle. I smiled and then saw the others looking at me shocked that I did that much while psi was taking care of an unconscious kisshu. "Since when could you do that!?" "Since kisshu lied to me saying he liked mint when he truly liked me,he's such an idiot..." "Jealous?" "Whatever,you all know I love him!" Apparently kisshu had woken up and since he was healed,he hugged me and then said "You really love me Koneko-chan!?" "Yeah,didn't you know that when I was beating you up for what you wrote?" "Yeah,sorry about that..." "Its fine now,but do it again,there might be a body found." He gulped and everyone sweat dropped and I smiled and kissed kisshu,he kissed back then we broke off and I said "I wasn't joking about the body thing though,so don't do it again." This time everyone gulped,I smiled as they did this and giggled and kisshu said "Even when your scary,I still love you." "I wuv you too!" I said like a little kid would,he smiled and then smirked and looked like he was thinking...

* * *

**Hey guys,so I hope you liked it! If it ran on a lot,sorry about that,I'm still trying to get the hang of it. But anyways,hope you liked it!**

**Massaya- I didn't.**

**Nobody cares what you think,plus your not supposed to be here! That's for the next chapter for me to say though,but R&R!**


	5. A Big Bounce in your Step!

**Hey guys,next chapter! Anyways,hope you guys like it. I do not own TMM or MMP,I only own my characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I stepped away,afraid of what he was thinking... Then I smiled and said "Hey guys,I gotta go home now." "What,but we were just starting to hang out again!" said mint surprised,I sighed and said "I have to go home. I just don't want to be around everyone anymore." they all smiled and waved me good bye,I left the cafe and went home...

**At my house...**

I walked into my room and fell onto my bed in exhausted. Sadly it didn't last too long... Just then Kisshu, teleported into my room. I looked at him angrily and said "Go away!" he just smirked and said "But I don't want to." "Fine,what do you want?" "What's wrong?" "Its nothing." But she knew what was really wrong...

-Just tell him!-

(NO! He hates me!)

-No he doesn't!-

(But what if he does after I tell him!)

-Trust me. He won't.-

(So now I should trust a voice in my head?!)

-Just tell him!-

(Fine!)

"Ichigo?" I looked at kisshu and blushed and said "Sorry,what we're you saying?" "I said,What's wrong?" "Oh yeah... about that..." "Please tell me." "Thetruthis,isthaticantfigureoutmyfeelingsforyou!" "English kitty?" "The truth is that I can't figure out my feeling for you!" He looked at me shocked then the cursed voice came back...

-You love him!-

(I'm only giving into you for tonight!)

I then said "Um kisshu,you can't read thoughts can you?" "Yep,and the voice is right,I read you mind and your just lying to yourself." Then he got next to my ear and said "Koneko-chan..." I could feel his breath on my neck now...(If anyone thinks it's getting sexual,I'm not writing that! Never in a million years!) Then he trailed kisses up my neck,I smiled and said "Has my kisshu come back?" "Yours? Since when am I yours..." "Since tonight..." then we made out and fell asleep hugging each other...

When I woke up I smiled and got up and took a shower and put on a black tank top with a half shirt attached to it that had pink hearts on it and green skulls,the whole shirt was black except for the skulls and hearts. I also chose a pair of black half-leggings and a pink ruffled skirt,pink and black striped socks and my pink sneaker boots but this time with just white laces and the boots had black skulls and hearts on it,along with the same things but green. Then two big black bangles,a low hanging green heart necklace,I had on my black studs with two small black hoops at the top edge on my left ear. I then put on my make up and went back into my room...

When I got back in there,kisshu was gone,but he was gone when I woke up anyways... I then grabbed my skateboard and grabbed my kitten and went to the cafe...

When I got there everyone was there,I knew we weren't opening but I wanted to hang out again... I waved to everyone and then sat down away from everyone. "So Ichigo,anything new?" "No,not really. I wish there was but there's nothing." "Bummer. Well,kisshu told us how last night you two made out." "What?!" "You don't remember?" (Mint and ichigo were talking,everyone was just listening.) "No,but it might have something to do with my-" "Your what?" "Forget it! It's nothing,I remember now!" "Tell us." "It's nothing really!" I laughed nervously,then Zakuro said "Ichigo,whisper it to me and I swear not to tell anyone." I nodded to her and whispered to her "I have a split personality." "Seriously,that's all it was? That's not that bad,but I I will keep my word." "You can tell them if you want. I just can't..." "Ichigo has a split personality." "And that's why you can't remember,half of you loves kisshu,the other half is just bittersweet." "Shut up..." "see!" "Are we going to do anything today,if not I would like to do my own projects!" "Sure,what should we do?" "Kill Ryou?" Ryou looked at me scared and said "WHAT!?" "Nothing..." I giggled and then said "Buy a trampoline and bounce on it,and have it caged so no one can get hurt and have my kitten in there!" "Yeah!" Everyone said,I smiled and ran to my skateboard and then went outside and went to Wal-Mart...

When I got back I was carrying a giant trampoline package with the cage too... I then set it around back and everyone helped set it up...

**Hey guys so I hope you liked it! I just randomly thought of that,but I might not have the other personality for a long time,I don't know yet. But Benevolence Black,thanks for the cookie! Your great and I love any story you write! Alien I love,your next story I will definitely love,because you wrote it! kisshuismylife,your stories are awesome as well! I love everyone's stories equally not like I have an all time favorite. Anyways,enough with the chit chatter from me. R&R! And thanks for reading this!**


	6. A letter and next chapter incomplete

**Hey guys,so thanks for the reviews so far! Konekokitticat,thanks for the reviews even if you don't have an account! It means a lot to me to hear what you guys think of it,good or bad,I don't mind. It's what you think of it and nothing more. But thank you guys so much! But I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh,and in the 8th chapter I'll write about what happens to Blue Idiot/Ayuck,I think that's how you spell his name now. Anyways,I do not own TMM or MMP! ENJOY! I had to fix a lot of the story because my f**king kindle was being a b*tch and the font was the same as this. Oh and guys,I'll be writing more than I usually do because my school starts in like 3 weeks and its like midnight and I want to scream at how scared and nervous I am,I'm going to the 8th grade and I'm freaking out to the point where I want to scream and I normally am not like that,so yeah,just letting you guys know about new stories and sequels and by the time school is over,I think I'll have written 23 chapters for most stories or less or more,and at least 126 stories,if not less or more,hope you guys like this chapter though!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I was so happy that we were done,now I know what your saying,how could I carry a box THAT big! Well,someone from the place drove it here and I followed! But it is pretty big.


	7. A sincre apology!

Guys,I'm so sorry for not writing more often on here,it's just that I've been busy on quotev and sorry! But yeah,I'm back and I swear I'll start writing more often but I have to warn you. It will have a ton of autocorrect on it done to it because I'm on my iPod since my kindle no longer works and I have to say this,kindles suck! Anyways,my only ways of writing are on the laptop that I have to share land I can't take it to me room or my iPod with autocorrect on it and the only reason I keep autocorrect on is because some things I spell wrong and mess up... A lot... So yeah,I am very very sorry! I'll start writing soon!

-Mew Cupcake


	8. Trampoline and Fair! PARTY HARD!

**Hey guys,so yeah,Chapter 6! Hope you guys enjo-  
**

**Ichigo: Just get on with the disclaimer!**

**MC: MEANY!*Sticks tongue out and flips her off***

**Ichigo: You can't do anything to me!*Smirks cause she doesn't know...***

**MC: Actually,I can,I'm the writer...*Smirks evilly at her***

**Ichigo: You wouldn't dare...*Looks nervous***

**MC: I would,oh and I have a lot of other stories in mind right now with you killing Massaya at your own hands...**

**Massaya: I heard my name,what's up?**

**MC: Go away,your dead,remember? And I do not own TMM or MMP,if I did,it would be totally insane and wouldn't make it to the 2nd episode...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I was so happy that we were done,now I know what your saying,how could I carry a box THAT big! Well,someone from the place drove it here and I followed! But it is pretty big. So eventually we got it undone and began to jump! I did a few flips and so did the others. After an hour we just sat in the trampoline and we got on our laptops. I then said "Today seems boring,what about you guys?" "Yeah,how about we head to the fair?" Mint said/asked,we all agreed and left to the fair...

We got to the fair and we immediatly heard the song 'Love Drunk' We all laughed except for Kisshu because he didn't realise it yet... "OMG! I love this song! And to think that Kisshu doesn't realise it!" We all laughed again and Kisshu got it and rolled his eyes and said "Really? That was 3 years ago!" "So you don't love me then?" I was smirking after I said that and giggled and Kisshu said "NO! I love you no matter what!" We were on the ground laughing and he was confused and we calmed down after 30 minutes and we then rode some rides... "RING OF FIRE!" I screamed out and everyone was shocked and I dragged Kisshu to it and we got on along with the others... I was enjoying it smiling and not screaming bloody murder... Kisshu was screaming bloody murder and like a little girl. The others except Pudding were screaming bloody murder... So eventually we got off and I said "Wasn't that fun!" Pudding said "YEAH! WE ARE GOING ON THE AVALANCHE!" We high fived and the others were shocked and me and Pudding ran to The Avalanche and we rode it 8 times in a row. We finally got off after the last time and me and Pudding were very hyper now and I said/screamed "SEA RAY!" We ran to it and I sat beside her in the back unlike the others who were closer to the middle. We both stood up when our side was up high and eventually we got off and high fived and we ran to the Yo Yo and rode it... I regretted that because I got off shivering and Kisshu hugged me and I said "So cold..." I was freezing cold because your in the air pretty much flying and I'm dressed in short shorts with neon pink belt,pink tube top that looked fancy but wasn't and a pink shoulder jacket,pink and black striped knee length socks,and black sneaker boots that had pink hearts and had colors all over it just random and not a lot. I also had my hair straightened,which was now messy,black studs in my ears and yeah... So then we rode the Ferris wheel,in which we all rode with whoever we liked... We then heard the song 'Shake it' by Metro Station. So then it stopped at the top and I smiled and hugged Kisshu and he kissed me and I kissed back and we moved and we stopped and we got off and we went on The Avalanche a lot more and then went home...

We went to the cafe again and literally slept on the trampoline for fun! "OMG! We should put on Shake it from Metro Station and dance and jump!" I suggested and they agreed and we did so and it was so much fun since it was dark! Eventually we did fall asleep... at 10 in the morning...

I woke up after that night and it was 9 am the next day and the others woke up too and I giggled and put on the song and started jumping,which woke up Kisshu and his brothers... "Yo! Stop jumping!" Taruto said/screaming and I did a flip which I laughed as the three bounced up a bit and fell down and woke up and they looked mad. "Kitten~! Can't I sleep some more?" "Come on! Wake up sleepy heads! We gotta party again!" they were shocked and fell back and Kisshu asked "Kitten,how can you keep doing that?!" I giggled and said "Gotta live for the thrill!" I did a ton of flips then and jumped really high.

* * *

**So hope you guys liked it and if I made any mistakes,point them out if I don't change them eventually...  
**

**Ichigo: You mess up a lot don't you?**

**MC: Shut up...*Glares at her***

**Kisshu: Lets not think unrationally about this...*He looked nervous***

**MC: Anyways,hope you guys liked it and R&R!**

**Taruto: Where did you put the candy at?! *He looked MAD***

**MC: I have no idea what your talking about...**

**Taruto: You stole our candy! *begins running at me*  
**

**MC: Ooh! A couple now I see!*giggles and runs off***

**Taruto: *Blushing* Get back here!**

**MC: Anyways,Mew Cupcake out!**


End file.
